A new love?
by TemoriMotosu
Summary: Shino confesses to Hinata pretty much, BUUUUUT doesn't let her get a word in! Smut! Aaaand anyone reading my other story... it is still in progress... sorry!


"Um… Shino? Where is it we're going?" a nervous Hinata asked looking to her comrade seeing that they were leaving their further behind than she thought would be needed for a simple talk. Shino however just stayed quiet not answering the young kunoichi's question. She huffed slightly in annoyance but continued to follow him. It was odd for the bug ninja to ask the young Hyuuga to talk to him. Usually he wants to be left alone. What changed his mind today?

Once he determined they were far enough away, he turned to the young girl and took her shoulders suddenly and pressed his lips against hers. She hadn't noticed he had unbuttoned his coat but she knew he had to have done it right before the kiss since the jacket would have gotten in the way of the kiss which was turning out to be a very heated, sensual something.

She turned a thousand shades of red trying to pull away but it was futile since the other shinobi was much stronger than her. Finally she got her point across and he pulled away from her lips slowly and looked her in the eyes, his glasses partly down his nose. Smirking slightly he kissed her again pinning her to a tree.

He slid a knee between her legs and gently rubbed against her woman hood which caused her to shudder and let out a quiet moan. The small sound pleased the other and he continued to rub against her making her moan more.

Slowly undoing her coat he gently slid one of his hands in to caress her waist before slowly working his hand up and into her shirt, lifting it slightly off of her thin build. The kunoichi gasped at the cool air as she continued to let out adorable little moans and mewls. Pulling her coat off he started on his own, only to be stopped by Hinata who was blushing like mad.

He was curious as to what she was going to do but was taken aback when he saw that she was undoing his coat for him. He smiled and allowed her to continue before letting his own coat drop to the ground. She looked to him lustfully and clung to him looking to him with begging eyes to not stop what they were doing. He complied and kissed her again before kissing down her neck gently nipping at the overly soft skin.

She was sweet, personality wise and the taste of her skin was as well. She bared her neck for him and moaned at his gentle love nips. The feeling was intoxicating and it was sending her over the edge.

"Sh-Shino… please… enough four play…" she said practically whimpering begging for more. The man didn't hesitate any longer. He quickly removed both their pants and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He held her right above the head and slowly started to rub against her smirking at the quiet whines.

Finally without any more delays, he thrusted up into her. She arched her back into the tree and moaned quietly clawing his back as she felt all of him go into her. The sensation was wonderful and she nearly reached her peak with the one thrust. Trying to calm her nerves the man slowly started to thrust up into her tight heat.

He was closer than he's ever been to a climax. Her tight wet heat was enveloping around him and it felt amazing. He wondered why he hadn't done this before. Slowly thrusting in and out of her he kissed her passionately. Trying to make sure she was comfortable as well.

As his need came more apparent, his thrusts became faster and harder as he started to ram deep and hard into her sending her over the edge, having multiple orgasms.

Finally after about five minutes he thrusted up once more, releasing all of his juice into her.

Coming down from their high they smiled at each other and kissed passionately. After he pulled out and she got clean they walked back to their group. No one knew what they had gone off for besides Kiba and he himself was one pissed off puppy.

For the rest of the mission Kiba kept glaring at Shino and Hinata was very clingy to the bug man.


End file.
